Charaktere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014))
Auf dieser Seite findet ihr eine Auflistung sämtlicher Charaktere der Serie "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)". thumb Helden 'Leonardo' "Leo" ist der Anführer des grünen Teams und ist der älteste der vier Turtles. Er träg ein blaues Bandana als Waffen führt er zwei Katanas mit sich. Sein Lieblingskampfschrei ist "Turtle Power". Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Michelangelo' "Mikey" ist der Wildeste und Kindischste des Teams und ist der jüngste von seinen Brüder. Er trägt ein orangenes Bandana und er Kämpft mit zwei Nunchakus. Sein Lieblingskampfschrei ist "Booyakasha". Erstauftritt (Normal): "What the Shell?" 'Donatello' "Donnie" ist das Genie unter den vier Brüdern. Er trägt ein violettes Bandana und Kämpft mit einem Hölzernen Bo-Stab. Seit der ersten Begegnung mit April ist er in sie Verliebt. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Raphael' "Raph" ist der Hitzkopf im Turtle-Team. Er trägt ein rotes Bandana und kämpft mit zwei Sais. Er möchte am liebsten immer sofort seine Gegner ausschalten wenn ihn nicht seine Brüder aufhalten würden. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Splinter' Er ist der Ninjutsu-Meister und Adoptivvater der Turtles und vor seiner Mutation war er ein Mensch Namens Hamato Yoshi. Er hat eine Tochter Namens Miwa/Karai. Erstauftritt: "Cockroach Terminator" 'April O'Neil' April ist eine 16 Jährige Teenagerin und ist die Beste Freundin der Turtles. Donatello ist seit er sie zum ersten gesehen hat in sie verliebt. Sie wird genauso wie die Turtles von Splinter in der Kraft des Ninjutsus ausgebildet aber nicht so streng. Erstauftritt: "Kraang Attack" 'Casey Jones' Casey ist genauso wie April der Beste Freund der Turtles aber am meisten von Raphael. Mit Donatello jedoch hat er oft Streit weil beide in April verliebt sind aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt sind sie sich gegenseitig immer zur stelle. Sein Lieblingskampfschrei ist "Goongala". Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles" 'Miwa/Karai/Miwasnake' "Hamato Miwa" ist die Tochter von Splinter und Tang Shen, sie wurde jedoch von Shredder gestohlen unter dem Namen Karai aufgezogen und er Sagte ihr die Turtles und Splinter wären ihre Feinde. Eines Tages wollte sie die Wahrheit von Shredder wissen nach dem er sie ihr erzählte Verbündete sie sich mit den Turtles und Splinter sie wird jedoch kurz darauf in eine Schlangenmutantin verwandelt. Erstauftritt (als Mensch): "The Pig and the Rhino" Erstauftritt (als Mutant): "A Snake and a Rat" 'Napoleon Bonafrog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles und einer der besten Freunde von Mikey. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Er ist der Anführer des Teams. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Genghis Frog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Rasputin the Mad Frog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Attila the Frog' Er ist ein Mutierter Frosch, ein Freund der Turtles. Er lebt mit seinem Team den Punk-Fröschen außerhalb der Stadt in den Wäldern von Northampton. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Leatherhead' Er ist ein Freund der Turtles und der beste Freund von Mikey. Er ist ein Feind der Kraang. Erstauftritt: "A Kraang Enemy" '1987iger Leonardo' "1987iger Leo" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: '1987iger Michelangelo' "1987iger Mikey" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: '1987iger Donatello' "1987iger Donnie" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: '1987iger Raphael' "1987iger Raph" ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: 'Cody Jones' 'Serling/Turtle X' 'Starlee' Schurken 'Shredder' "Shredder" ist der Hauptfeind der Turtles und Splinter. Sein wahrer Name ist Oroku Saki. Er ist der Führer des Foot-Clans und ist ein Freund der Kraang. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Tiger Claw' Tiger Claw ist ein Mutierter Tiger der Shredder ergeben ist. Er verlor sein Auge und sein Schwanz in einem Kampf mit Shredder. Er ist ein Mitglied des Foot-Clans. Erstauftritt: "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Chris Bradford/Rahzar' Er war einst ein Mensch bis er und Xever von Shredder für ein Mutationsexperiment rekrutiert wurden. Seitdem ist er ein Werwolfs ähnlicher Mutant. Er ist ein Mitglied des Foot-Clans. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Xever/Fishface' Er war einst ein Mensch bis er und Bradford von Shredder für ein Mutationsexperiment rekrutiert wurden. Seitdem ist er ein Fischmutant. Er ist ein Mitglied des Foot-Clans. Erstauftritt: "What the Shell?" 'Rocksteady' Erstauftritt: "The Pig and the Rhino" 'Bebop' Erstauftritt: "The Pig and the Rhino" 'Baxter Stockman/Baxter Fly' Er ist ein Wissenschaftler vom Foot Clan. Er ist für die Mutationsexperimente und anderes zuständig. Da seine Mutanten jedoch ineffektiv gegen die Turtles waren wurde er von Shredder in einen Fliegenmutanten verwandelt. Erstauftritt (als Mensch): "What the Shell?" Erstauftritt (als Baxter Fly): "Baxter the Fly" 'Foot Ninja' 'Foot-Bots' Die Foot-Bots sind von den Kraang erbaute Roboter. Sie dienen dem Foot-Clan und bilden das Rückgrat des Foot-Clans. Sie sind ausgestattet mit Ninja-Waffen. Erstauftritt (normal): "Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" 'Kraang Prime' Sie ist die Königin und das einzige weibliche Exemplar der Kraang. Erstauftritt: "Kraang Attack" 'Kraang Subprime' Erstauftritt: "The Invasion on New York City 'Die Kraang' Die Kraang sind eine Alien Rasse aus der Dimension X. Sie sind eine Hochintelligente Spezies. Sie sind welche von den Hauptfeinden der Turtles. Erstauftritt (erwähnt): "Meet the Evil Turtles" Erstauftritt (in Person): "Cockroach Terminator" 'Slash' "Spike" war ursprünglich die Hausschildkröte von Raphael bis er beim "Gassi gegen" mit Raphael von den Kraang entführt wurde und er von ihnen Mutiert wurde. Seitdem ist er ein Feind der Turtles besonders von Raphael, er bildete mit einer anderen Mutierten bösen Schildkröte ein Team dieses heißt The Evil Turtles. Später jedoch wird sein Teampartner Tokka von den Kraang erschossen daraufhin schließt er sich mit den Turtles an und bildet ein Team mit dem Newtralizer. Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles 'Tokka' Als er noch eine normale Schnappschildkröte war wurde er eines Tages von den Kraang gefunden und Mutiert. Nach seiner Mutation Zerstörte er alle Kraang und floh. Doch kurze zeit später lernte er Slash kennen seitdem waren die beiden ein Team und hatten das Ziel die Turtles zu vernichten. Er wird von den Kraang getötet. Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles" 'Newtralizer' Er ist ein Mutierter Molch aus der Dimension X und ein Feind von sowohl den Turtles als auch den Kraang jedoch Freundet er sich mit den Turtles an und bildet ein Team mit Slash. Im Jahre 2105 ich er von der unerwarteten Rückkehr der Turtles überrascht, da sein Partner Slash in der langen Zeitspanne verstorben ist sind er und die Turtles ständig in der Zukunft unterwegs. Erstauftritt: "The Newtralizer Strikes Back" 'Agent John Bishop' Er ist der Anführer der EPF. Weiteres Folgt Erstauftritt: "The Invasion on New York City 'Hun' Erstauftritt: "A Pig and a Rhino" 'Darrius Dun' 'Dark Turtles' 'Metall Claw' Weiteres Folgt Neutrale 'Woody Dirkins' Er ist ein Pizzabote. Erstauftritt: "Meet the Evil Turtles" Galerie Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo Donatello.jpeg|Donatello Raphael.png|Raphael Splinter.png|Slinter April.png|April O'Neil 250px-9-casey-jones.png|Casey Jones 90x55x2-1005813 219923664833126 406640223 n.png|Karai/Miwa Karai_serpent.png|Miwasnake 185px-Shredddd.jpg|Napoleon Bonafrog 250px-Genghis frog.png|Genghis Frog Raspuien und Atalia.png|Attila the Frog und Rasputin the Mad Frog 250px-File Raph ch pu3.jpg|Leatherhead 300px-Retro team green.gif|Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 250px-Retro leo.jpg|1987iger Leonardo 250px-Retro mikey.gif|1987iger Michelangelo 250px-Retro donnie.gif|1987iger Donatello 250px-Retro raph.jpg|1987iger Raphael Shredder.jpeg|Shredder 300px-Tiger claw Tiger claw.png|Tiger Claw Rahzar pu1.png|Rahzar Fishface bio pu.jpg|Fishface 185px-Rocksteady bio pu1.png|Rocksteady 190px-12 Bebop.jpg|Bebop TMNT 2012 Stockman Fly.jpg|Baxter-Fly 284px-Footbots.png|Die Foot-Bots Kraang prime.jpeg|Kraang Prime 250px-TMNT 2012 Season 2 Finale Kraang.jpg|Kraang Subrime Kraang.JPG|Kraang 169px-TMNT12_Slash.png|Slash tokka_by_real_warner-d5d5mm3.jpg|Tokkka 160px-Newtralizer_2012.png|Newtralizer 245px-03dfghhhhhhh.jpg|Agent John Bishop 250px-TMNT12 Ciro Pizzaguy.jpg|Woody Dirkins Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten